yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinitrack
| romaji = Mugen Kidō | trans = Infinite Ignition | fr_name = Chenillinfini | de_name = Endloskette | it_name = Infinicingoli | ko_name = 무한기동 | ko_romanized = Muhan Gidong | ko_trans = Infinite Ignition | pt_name = Infinisteira | es_name = Infinitrack | sets = Chaos Impact | tcg = The Infinity Chasers | ocg = * Deck Build Pack: Infinity Chasers * 20th Secret Rare Challenge Pack }} Infinitrack, known as "Infinite Ignition" ( Mugen Kidō) in the OCG, is an archetype of EARTH Machine monsters. They are focused around combining Xyz Summoning with Link Summoning. Design Appearance All the monsters have a continuous track on their bodies and marked with the infinity (∞) symbol. Each monster is based on various heavy-equipment machines. Etymology The Japanese meaning of Infinite Ignition, "Mugenkidou" (無限起動), is a pun on the Japanese word for "continuous track" (無限軌道), which the TCG name takes on, is also pronounced Mugenkidou. The "kidou" part meaning "track" (軌道) has been replaced with the one meaning "ignition" or "starting an engine" (起動). The Link Monsters so far are named after giants of religious/mythological origins. Members Playing style "Infinitrack" is one of the most aggressive beatdown archetypes, even by Machine monster standards. They rely on their effects that are worded in a way that lets them interact with EARTH Machine monsters outside of their archetype. In particular, the "Railway" series, being also a EARTH-Machine Xyz focussed strategy, overlaps nicely with the theme. However, they have a major advantage over many similar beatdown decks in their many searching effects. The main two are "Infinitrack Harvester" and "Infinitrack River Stormer", two monsters capable of searching a large amount of cards, including off-theme ones in the case of "River Stormer". They also have easy access to off-theme searchers like "Gear Gigant X", "Ruffian Railcar" and "Urgent Schedule" for even further consistency. Even the archetype's Spell/Trap lineup is searchable by "Infinitrack Crab Crane" and "Infinitrack Drag Shovel". All of this adds up to make "Infinitrack" one of the most consistent beatdown themes to have ever been seen, with the deck even holding its own with the very best in advantage-based Duels. Their Main Deck monsters predictably focus around swarming. The Level 5 "Infinitrack" monsters can all Special Summon themselves by Tributing an EARTH Machine the player controls, and "Infinitrack Anchor Drill" can Special Summon another EARTH Machine from the hand. However, they are different from older Xyz-based archetypes in that the lower Level monsters have built-in Level manipulation, unlike the ZEXAL-era Spells that couldn't be used competitively due to a lack of searching options. This gives even more options for Xyz Summoning the right monster, giving a toolbox feel to both the Main and Extra Decks when combined with the heavy search power of the Deck. The Level 5 monsters help out by banishing a Machine from the GY, either another one to search "Outrigger Extension" or "Spin Turn", or themselves to revive an "Infinitrack" Main Deck monster or mass recycle and draw. All of their Xyz Monsters are capable of absorbing the monsters they've destroyed by battle as Xyz Material. They also all share this effect: "If this card is in your GY: You can Tribute 1 Machine Link Monster; Special Summon this card in Defense Position." (Only once per turn.) This is useful to set up "Outrigger Extension" or "Spin Turn", or just to use their effects if the Tributed monster was "Infinitrack Goliath". Otherwise, each of them is made distinct from one another by their effect activated once per turn by detaching Xyz Material. "River Stormer" has an aforementioned search effect that adds any EARTH Machine from the Deck to the hand or sends it to the GY. "Infinitrack Mountain Smasher" can raise its otherwise shabby ATK by 1000, really useful only to set up the absorb effect or to OTK. Finally, "Infinitrack Earth Slicer" can detach any amount of Xyz Material to target and destroy the same amount of cards on the field. Loading up this effect with the Deck's various effects can often win the Duel then and there. "Outrigger Extension" can also Rank-Up any "Infinitrack" Xyz Monster into a Machine Xyz Monster 2 Ranks higher once per turn, once more encouraging off-theme cards like "Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack" and "Phantom Fortress Enterblathnir" and gives all Machine Xyz Monsters targeting protection, however it locks you into EARTH Machine Special Summons for the rest of the turn. The Deck has two Link Monsters: "Infinitrack Goliath", is a Link-1 that is meant to provide Tribute fodder for the aforementioned effects once its Link Arrow has been used, while attaching itself as Xyz Material to a Machine Xyz Monster when it is sent to the GY. It also provides protection from destruction effects while attached, which in combination with the protection of "Outrigger Extension" can make already powerful Xyz monsters like "Cyber Dragon Infinity" near-invincible. "Infinitrack Fortress Megaclops" serves as the ultimate boss monster, a Link-3 that must be Summoned using 3 Xyz Monsters and is immune to all non-Xyz monster effects and indestructible by battle with non-Xyz monsters, with 4000 ATK to boot. It also can revive an Xyz Monster while attaching an opponent's monster to it as Material, halving the amount of damage the opponent takes that turn. Since its effects are generic, many other Xyz-spamming strategies like "Zoodiac" and "Super Quant" can also use this monster effectively, but "Infinitrack" is arguably the best Deck for both rapidly meeting its Summoning requirements and having powerful enough monsters to take advantage of it. It can be countered by Spell/Trap-based removal, so it can be temperamental, but has extreme potential. Recommended cards Weaknesses * With their reliance on search effects, cards like "Mistake", "Droll & Lock Bird", "Thunder King Rai-Oh" and "Ash Blossom & Joyous Spring" can shut down the Deck's most important effects. "Shared Ride" can also accumulate massive advantage. * "Dimensional Barrier" can shut down their Xyz Monsters and Summons, leaving them scrabbling for a play. * Due their reliance on battle, the normally neglected "Storming Mirror Force" can bypass their protection while clearing their field, unless it can be negated or destroyed first. * The Deck has few built-in outs to backrow outside of "Spin Turn" and "Earth Slicer", both of which take setup. Floodgates like "Summon Limit" and the "Solemn" Counter Traps can shut the Deck down. * As mentioned, "Infinitrack Fortress Megaclops" is powerful, but easy to out with cards as generic as "Raigeki", "Sky Striker Manueuvre - Afterburners!" and pretty much anything else. This makes fielding it a significant risk, as it may not last long enough to repay the massive investment into it. * Using "Cyber Dragon Infinity" and similar "Cyber Dragon" cards can be powerful, but they can be heavily punished with "Chimeratech Megafleet Dragon", or worse, "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon", especially against an opponent with access to "Cyber Dragon" cards of his own. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes